User talk:Yeepsi
RE: Happy New Year Happy New year to you mate!!! In fact I did, The Nightmare of Black island, Hardback! TARDIS2010 12:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Cowboy hats are cool? And A Happy New Year to you too! Didn't go to a pub this year, although I've welcomed a few New Years in one in the past. We actually stayed at home and caught some of the "Happy Who Years" marathon on BBC America. I thought the promos for next year filmed in the US were interesting - Pond seemed to like the 11th's cowboy hat much better than the fez... RAIDERCLEM 03:41, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yeepsi! Why don't you log onto Gmail, and we can chat while we edit! TARDIS2010 17:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi mate, just thought I'd let you know my request about the BA wiki is going well, and sorry I've not been on here for a while, been concentraiting on it. Once I adopt it, I'll be editing on here again! TARDIS2010 18:53, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Main Page problem / New categories I think it has to do with the different way you edit. I have "optimised" the page in the code, however to use the Rich Text Editor it creates problems. To create a archive, just use a page like User:Yeepsi/Talk Archive. It creates a separate page as part of your user page for things such as this. I'm not too keen on the idea of a "soundtrack CD" category; those CDs should be just in Category:Doctor Who CDs. They are, after all, CDs of Doctor Who episodes. The Lost Stories and Short Trips probably should be in their own categories, in addition to Companion Chronicles. Something to get around to, I guess. Same for NSA CDs. And it's quite interesting to have a nickname around here... Tardis1963 01:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't gotten around to making those pages yet. I guess it's up to you if you'd like to make them, or wait around for somebody else to do it. Tardis1963 23:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Lost stories Hi Yeepsi, Not sure exactly what you're talking about here. I've already made pages for all the BBC Audio lost story CDs... RAIDERCLEM 17:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't know anything about these, the only Big Finish CDs I have are the freebies that came with DWM. RAIDERCLEM 21:30, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Saw you were working on Yeti Attack!...''I can't get the "back leaflet" link to display the image, even tried uploading a new image...Don't know what the problem is... RAIDERCLEM 01:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) The page is ''Yeti Attack! in the Doctor Who CDs category. The link is "back leaflet" and the image is "Yeti attack! cover blurb.jpg". RAIDERCLEM 03:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) One way I know you can get to the image history - From the home page (as far as I can tell, you can no longer search from your user page), enter "Yeti Attack! cover blurb.jpg" into the Search box and hit the Enter key rather than clicking on the magnifying glass image, which doesn't do anything at all on my computer. Under "File links" in the history it says "There are no pages that link to this file", even though "Yeti Attack!" obviously does!? Go figure. The image didn't come from a website, I scanned it myself. RAIDERCLEM 18:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Targets Our list is by release order (Exciting Adventure with the Daleks was the first released). The other list goes by each books numbers, which were only added in later reprints. I originally had it that way, but 'cause all the other lists on this site are in release order, I thought it would be best to make the Target one release order too, even though the numbers are in a different order. Tardis1963 21:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) In that case, good evening. It's 10:37am here. Tardis1963 00:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me can you upload cat-flat the making of survival and the outtakes if not do you know an user who can or a site other than youtube where i can watch it RE: Speaking of lists..... That's because the cover lists the title as "Bernice Summerfield: " or "Bernice Summerfield and ". Generally the only title before the title to not be used is "Doctor Who: ". Eg. SJA DVDs start with "The Sarah Jane Adventures: ", and Torchwood the same, but Doctor Who ones don't. You don't have to create a talk archive if you don't want to. I only have because I have a lot of posts on my page. If you did want to do one, it'd be easier to create a separate page and move the older posts over. Tardis1963 01:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Items released in 19__ I've had a bit of a look, and it's good to see some more items listed on those pages. Just keep in mind though, when I actually create the pages, I'll probably make small adjustments to those pages. Tardis1963 23:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: News I was gonna do that, plus add soem news, but my internet crashed just as I was gonna do it! I deleted all of april's news this mornin' though! *T-man out* TARDIS2010 09:43, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, do you wanna log onto Gmail, and chat while we edit? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, how r u? You wanna log onto Gmail? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 17:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Author Pages 1. That just makes it stranger that these books don't/didn't have pages. 2. I'm not suggesting that we write biographies about the authors. All an article would need would be the author's name, a sentence or two about the work they did for Doctor Who, and a list of their works. The18thdoctor 18:26, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost too ashamed to ask, but who exactly is Tardis1963? The18thdoctor 18:35, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Yeepsi, thanks for the welcome! Sontar8 16:11, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Story - Terror of the Zygons, (new series - Rose) Doctor - McGann (but McCoy isn't far behind) Companion - Ace or Jamie Who's your fav monster? Sontar8 16:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Me has an Idea That's agreat idea, I also ahve a big range of watchers, so maybe both of us could do it? *T-Man* TARDIS2010 18:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I have over 140 sub, over 140 freinds, I also have some freinds at school, not on YT who watch my vids, plus I spread out to a few DW forums here and there! TARDIS2010 18:59, January 19, 2011 (UTC) The video camera that i use for reviews etc... *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) it's called a AIPTEK Pocket DV TARDIS2010 19:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) IDW release dates Hello there Yeepsi! I saw where you changed the release date on "Doctor Who Classics - Volume 4" in "Items released in 2009" to October 29th, 2009. Just to give you the scoop on the US IDW releases - if the release date you see somewhere ain't on a Wednesday, it ain't right. Keep up the good work!! RAIDERCLEM 19:53, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Penny...Penny...Penny... Have you ever watched "The Big Bang Theory"? If so, you might have heard them mention going to "comic book day". This is actually true. In the US, ALL new comics and graphic novels are released on Wednesday, and that's the day many collectors go to their local book store or comic book store to get the new releases. On a very few important releases, some comic stores open at midnight and make it an event so customers can get their copy as soon as Wednesday strikes! As you might have gathered by seeing the pages I create, comics are, after DVDs, my main Doctor Who collecting habit. I know Doctor Who Classics - Volume 4 was released in November because I picked up my copy on the day it was released. By the way, Big Bang often has Doctor Who references in it. One character has worn a "Time Lord" t-shirt, while another dressed up as the Fourth Doctor for a New Year's Eve party, to mention a couple of instances. Well, gotta run - it is Wednesday here, after all! RAIDERCLEM 20:27, January 19, 2011 (UTC) No. Every Wednesday is comic book day in the US, the day new comic books and graphic novels are released, much the same as Tuesday is the day new DVDs and CDs are released here. Comic Cons are conventions held once a year in various cities, attended by fans throughout the region, the country or the world depending on the size of the con. San Diego Comic Con, held every summer, is the largest, with over 130,000 fans attending last year. There are panels where actors, writers, producers and other insiders of sci-fi and comic related TV shows, movies, games and other media talk to, sign autographs for and mingle with fans. These panels are usually very entertaining, often filled with jokes, pranks, some'' really'' bad singing and the like, along with answering questions from the fans. Some shows, such as Supernatural, include a DVD of the show's panel with limited edition season box set DVDs. Doctor Who panels in recent years have included David Tennant, John Barrowman and Russell T Davies, along with many others. There's also a great deal of merchandise produced exclusive to the con, not available anywhere else. (Until people start selling items on eBay, anyway). Many Doctor Who toys, such as the Time Crash Fifth & Tenth Doctors set are con-exclusive. There are also comic books with con-exclusive covers, including a few Doctor Who ''and ''Torchwood issues. RAIDERCLEM 01:59, January 20, 2011 (UTC) keepin' busy (sometimes) Hi Yeepsi, I really like the 'cascading' sections that Tardis1963 used on the DWM & DVD pages, so I added them to the Annuals page that we worked on. Ya like? RAIDERCLEM 01:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Delete Will do, thanks for the heads up. Tardis1963 05:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Also, remember to not just add the page to the Candidates for deletion category, but to add the template. Tardis1963 05:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, after playing around with it a bit yesterday I think that might be the case. Tardis1963 23:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Books Reviews I had of read of it, and it's a good idea. The Heart of TARDIS review is a good review for people who haven't read the book (like myself) to get a good idea about what happens in it and whether they might like to read it. Have you considered putting your reviews on the talk page of the book you're reviewing? Tardis1963 21:51, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Good point. Just read your second review - good to know it's a 10/10. Tardis1963 21:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hello, my dear chap I've been pretty good recently. How's 2011 been treating you so far? And it's a great sig; makes it easier to access your pages. Tardis1963 22:06, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It's been pretty good so far, haven't picked up much Doctor Who stuff, but I bought a few cheap things on clearance sales. And that video would be useful for inexperienced Wikia users. Tardis1963 22:18, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Will do very soon. Tardis1963 23:05, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I've only just woken up; it's 8:24am over here. Tardis1963 22:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Hullo there! I'm fine thanks, been busy so not been on Wikia AT ALL, not sure when i'll be back, oh and I like the new sig:) *T-Man* TARDIS2010 15:40, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The New Yeepsi Yes I like your new sig! I'm doing fine, just finished something I hadn't planned on tho. You know I've been making some "cascading" pages. Well, I realized that none of the comic book or DWCC links worked anymore. I just went through ALL the comic strips and fixed them up. Whew. By the way, I made a Reference section that includes the Handbooks you worked on. Check it out at Books. LMK what ya think. RAIDERCLEM 12:19, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Bios Hi there Yeepsi! I saw the link to the list of biographies you added to the Book page and I have to say I was quite surprised. I had no idea there were that many Who biographies out there! Seems to me that with close to 40 releases already they needed their own section, so I made them a proper section and deleted the link. Thanks, RAIDERCLEM 11:27, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Holiday / New Home Enjoy your holiday, and have fun making that wiki! If you need any questions answered, don't hesitate to ask me here. Tardis1963 01:23, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my revision to Doctor Who (VHS)? Please explain what rule I violated. Thanks. (Feel free to reply here since I'm just a lowly IP with 7 years of wiki editing experience and an administrator-level contributor to Wikipedia.) 14:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC)